Digital video broadcasting (DVB) is becoming more popular as technology improves for digital television. DVB uses multiple ways of distributing data, such as, satellite, cable, terrestrial television, digital terrestrial television for handhelds, and microwave signals. Many DVB systems use receivers and rely on the performance of the receivers to operate at a satisfactory level. One of the common components in the receivers is a low noise amplifier, the design of which can be improved to obtain better noise figure and linearity of the receiver.